ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Fair And Muddy
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: H. M. Walker Writer: Hal Roach Released: May 5, 1928 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Harry Spear (actor) * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jay Smith * Jean Darling (actress) * Joseph Cobb * Mildred Kornman * Robert Hutchins Supporting Cast * Alfred Fisher - Grandpa Evans * Caroline Rankin - Alvira * Charles King - Chauffeur * Charley Young - Man checking his tire * Donald Smith - Orphan toddler * Edgar Dearing - Motorcycle Cop * Florence Lee - Grandma Evans * Johnny Aber - Orphan * Lillianne Leighton - Amanda Schultz * Robert Dean - Orphan * Robert Young - Rival Gang Member * Sam Lufkin The Short Plot: The gang live at the Gramercy Orphanage run by Grandma and Grandpa Evans, who are very kind to all the children. Next door to the orphanage lives Amanda Schultz, a child-hating spinster who has a drawer full of confiscated baseballs that she has taken from the gang. She receives a telegram stating that in order to recieve a bequest from a rich uncle that she must acquire a child of her own. Suddenly, Amanda is nice to the gang and wants to adopt them, inviting them for a ride in her open motor car. Grandpa Evans is suspicious of Amanda's actions and tells the kids to "raise the very old dickens", and they do. The kids stick Amanda with pins, set her friend on fire, attack the chauffeur with a pea shooter, throw "giant torpedos" from the car, and hassle a motorcycle cop. They eventually get a flat tire and the gang ends up rolling the spare into a river. The chauffeur is so frustrated that he quits and leaves them stranded. A rival gang of kids show up and a battle with mud ensues, resulting with everyone covered in it. Amanda jumps into the fight and ends up winning it for the gang. This experience appears to soften her heart and she then decides that she now enjoys kids for making her feel young again. Quotes: * "No female woman is gonna kiss me!" - Joe Cobb * "She loves me." - Joe Cobb Notes/Trivia: * According to Maltin and Bann, this short was unavailble for viewing. CW Films discovered a print of this film in Europe in 2008. * This short seems to be be a re-working of One Terrible Day, a premise later worked into Second Childhood and Kiddie Kure. * The roadster in this short is probably the same one used by June Marlowe in School's Out. * After being absent from the gang for a year, Robert Young returned to the series for this one film. However, he plays a rival member of the gang rather than his usual character of Bonedust. He would later reprise his classic role in four of the series' talkies. Sequence * Previous Short: Barnum & Ringling, Inc. * Next Short: Crazy House ---- Category: Silent Film Category: 1928 Category: Wealth-Related Shorts Category: Adult-Involved Shorts